Distraction
by MichelleS-9
Summary: A missing sister? Stuck at a lackluster fair? Kelly could sure use a distraction. Contains minor spoilers for current season. Tara/Kelly


Distraction

Rating: T

Pairing: Tara/Kelly

A missing sister, stuck in the Kingdom at a lackluster fair? Kelly sure could use a good distraction.

A/N: This is based on the current season, and as such contains spoilers. They are minor, but if you aren't caught up, best to wait to read this until you are.

* * *

Kelly took this trip because she hoped it would be a good distraction. Rumors were going around that there would be new people to meet, the famous Kingdom cobbler, and even a real movie to watch. After getting there with her people, and mingling a bit, she realized that even among all these people, she still felt pretty alone.

Granted, she always felt pretty left out even before Judith saved her and the others from that crowd of sickos. Luke was a good guy, nice to talk to, and they'd had other guys come and go from their group. But traveling with Magna and Yukimo made her acutely feel what her life was missing. Besides running water and supermarkets, that is. They were a great pair. Yuki centered Magna in a way, tempering her angry moods. They'd been together for as long as Kelly had known them

Her sister was her one constant. And with her off on some insane mission with Grizzly Adams, or whatever his name was, she had pretty much nothing in her life.

The Kingdom was not as magical as the rumors around Hilltop led her to believe. And the movie they promised? Some kid flick cartoon from before the end of the world. Not worth her time. The cobbler was actually worth the trip, so that was something. But now she was back in the room they set her up with, nothing to do, and knowing next to no one in town.

She was just debating turning in early, when she heard the sound of clinking glass knocking against her open door frame.

Tara stood there, holding a partially empty bottle of bottom shelf rum.

"Couldn't find you at the movie. Thought I'd check in," she said, by way of explanation. Kelly nodded.

"If you're offering to share, by all means, come in." she invited, indicating for her to sit.

Tara smiled. "I had to trade two blades and a laying chicken for this, but I say it's worth it." Tara joined her, leaning against the headboard.

"I haven't seen real booze in over a year."

"Well, take a swig. It would just be sad if I was drinking alone," Tara said.

Kelly shook her head. "Nah, it's the end of the world. Besides, gotta do a lot of things alone now."

"Spoken like a sad loner," Tara quipped, taking the bottle back and drinking deeply.

"Yeah, haven't seen you as the life of the party either. Takes one to know one," Kelly shot back. Tara smirked and passed the bottle back.

"Touche."

They were silent for a moment, passing the drink back and forth. Then Tara spoke up.

"I know you're worried about your sister."

Kelly shrugged. "Yes, and no. She's capable. And I couldn't have made her stay. She's exactly where she wants to be. Saving that kid." 

"Daryl is one of the best fighters and trackers I've ever met. She's safe with him. I believe they'll be just fine." Tara said.

"I'll be even more of a sad loner if she isn't," Kelly laughed. Tara indulged a small smile.

"No matter what happens, you have a place with us at the Hilltop," Tara promised. "You don't have to be alone ever again." She reached over with the hand that wasn't holding the rum and rested it on Kelly's hand.

Kelly didn't know exactly what to make of Tara's kindness. They had seen so little of that over the last few years that she wasn't sure people like this still existed. After a few awkward moments, she gave gave a small nod, with her face still pointed down.

"And I guess the rest of your group too. Unless I accidentally kill Magna and run off with her girl." Tara winked and took another swig of the booze. "God, this is not getting better," she muttered, wincing.

"You should have sprung for top shelf," Kelly replied.

"This was the only shelf." Tara explained. "The only other thing he had was tequila, and that just makes me horny and angry."

"Hell, any booze does that to me," Kelly sighed.

"In that case, I'm sorry. The Kingdom does not have an singles mixers planned. Mostly because everyone in this damn community is happily paired off. I know because I've already trolled for hotties. Unsuccessfully." Tara lamented.

"I feel you, girl. It's been years since I had a good hook-up."

"Sounds like a good story... C'mon, spill. I'll live vicariously." Tara begged. Kelly laughed.

"Only if you've got a snack stashed somewhere too. Gotta soak up some of this alcohol."

"Hmm... let me see... You mean like this?" Tara rummaged through her shoulder bag and came up with a brown paper bag. "Grabbed it from the theater on my way through." Kelly opened it up and nearly moaned. Popcorn. This place really was magical.

"Is this place for real?" Kelly asked, grabbing a handful. "I mean, the King talks like he's Prince Charming from a Disney story."

Tara snorts. "Tell me about it. He used to have a goddamn tiger."

Kelly choked a little at that. "A tiger? Like giant cat, striped tiger?" Tara nodded.

"Yeah, she helped us take out the Saviors one time."

"This place is seriously whack," Kelly exclaimed, passing the bottle back to Tara.

"Don't think you are getting out of telling me a good post-apocalyptic hook up story," Tara warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working up to it," Kelly waved her off. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell you know."

"I don't see any ladies around here," Tara said, raising one eyebrow.

"Point made," Kelly conceded. "Ok, about two and a half years ago, we ran into another small group while we were camped out in a warehouse. They had ducked in to take cover from a herd passing through, so we were all stuck in there for over two days. Two silent, terrifying days."

Tara nodded. She'd been there before. Kelly continued.

"Anyway, we pretty much kept to our own group, but it was pretty obvious they weren't fending for themselves very well. Two women and a man, and they were all so bleak looking. I felt bad, so I asked Magna if we could give them some food at least. We were pretty stocked at that point, and these people were starving. I brought them over a couple cans, and sat with them for a few minutes. Harvey, that was the guy, he said they'd been overrun and their home was destroyed by this herd. His wife, Marlena, was with him, and the other woman, Gemma, they'd met a few years prior. Marlena wouldn't talk to any of us, and Harvey was pretty distrustful, but Gem was a laugh riot. I mean, obviously we couldn't laugh while we were being so quiet, but she knew some basic ASL, and we talked a lot those two days."

"... And then?"

"Damn you're impatient. Maybe I won't tell you the rest," Kelly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pleeease?" Tara begged. "I brought you this fabulous alcohol."

"I wouldn't have drank this swill even as a college freshman," Kelly groused. Tara shrugged, and made to take the bottle back. "Alright, alright, I was getting to it."

"So like I said, we talked a lot, and sometime during that second day, we both ended up in the back room together. I was getting some more boards to barricade a loose window, and she must have followed me in. The next thing I knew, she was kissing me. Not that I was complaining. She was stick skinny and pretty grubby from being without a place for so long, but the girl was still hot."

"How hot?" Tara asked. "What kind of hot? Like Scarlet Johannsen hot? Or like girl next door hot?"

Kelly thought about it for a minute. "Like deep blue eyes and a nice smile. Like a solid 7."

Tara nodded. "A 7 is the perfect hot."

"Exactly," Kelly said. "So I wasn't complaining. Not the best hook up of my life, but not the worst. She wasn't experienced, but she was enthusiastic. We had to be silent though, because of the herd and our people in the next room. And sound really carries in those big open warehouses."

"So what happened?"

"If I have to explain it to you, then you aren't the woman I thought you were," Kelly shot at her.

Tara scoffed. "Not that. I meant after."

"Oh, once the herd passed, they left. We didn't know them, so Magna wasn't about to let them stay with us. Didn't see them again."

"That's too bad," Tara said.

Kelly shrugged. "It was always like that. Magna doesn't trust easily."

"It's easier that way. If you don't depend on anyone, then you can't be disappointed by them." The bottle was nearly gone now; Tara took a small swig and offered the remnants to Kelly, who waved her off.

"Nah, it's yours. You finish it," Kelly offered. "Besides, you owe me a story now."

Tara coughed. "I don't... I don't have any good stories."

"You've never hooked up? I can't imagine that. Hot piece of ass like yourself." The alcohol was clearly starting to do its work, but Kelly found that she didn't care too much.

Tara smirked. "I hadn't realized you noticed my ass."

"Mmm, I saw it. Just wasn't sure if you minded me looking," Kelly admitted.

Tara shook her head. "Feel free to look. Or touch. Whatever you want," She added flirtatiously. Kelly licked her lips.

"In that case..." she reached over and took the bottle, draining the last of it and setting it on the floor next to the bed. In one smooth motion, she joined her lips with Tara's, pushing her back and settling on top of her, one hand threaded in her long, dark hair. Tara's hands instinctively cradled her hips, fingers in Kelly's belt loops to pull her impossibly closer.

It proved to be just the distraction they both needed.


End file.
